Space CQC
Space CQC (Close Quarters Combat) is a fighting style used by Nyaruko, Kuuko, Hasturr, and likely other aliens. Space CQC is a variety of moves involving special abilities, powers, and even ranged attacks used by specific characters. Space CQC most importantly also includes others moves that are indistinguishable from regular hand-to-hand combat you'd see from humans. Many aliens have also extraordinary strength that humans lack giving them an edge with combat. Space CQC in Education and Definition Nyaruko and Kuuko both attended classes teaching Space CQC. They had a notable textbook mentioned by Kuuko called "Citizen Bright's Professional Space CQC." It is implied through their textbook that Space CQC has a extraordinarily wide definition. Space CQC, while standing for Space Close Quarters Combat, does not at all limit itself to Close Quarter Combat and in fact quite the opposite. Kuuko even states their textbook, "From Citizen Bright's Professional Space CQC, That which you believe is Space CQC is Space CQC. However, remember that others may not agree with you." Space CQC even includes Nyaruko's grenades, Kuuko's telekinetic mobile batteries, defensive moves, standard human fighting moves, and way more. Furthermore, Kuuko in Season 1 Episode 8 creates a small flame on a candle yet still calls it "Pearl of Wisdom number 5, Anywhere Lighter" despite being used in a completely utility like manner and not combat. Space CQC Moves Common Moves Standard Hand-to-Hand Combat * Groin Kicks * Grabs * Kicks * Punches * Dashes * Blunt objects including environmental weapons and hazards. Common Powers * Grabbing objects by reaching hands through portals. * Instantly changing clothes. * Making combat and themselves invisible to humans. Nightgaunts may also be able to do this... * Powering up or making attacks stronger. Space CQC "Unspeakable Bar Thing" * A red tipped crowbar, without the leverage, or actually being a real crowbar. * Able to be pulled out of nowhere, thin air, and questionable places. Nyaruko notably pulls them out of her skirt sometimes in a very questionable fashion. Overall, they apparently are extraordinarily easy to deploy and handle. * Notable users are both Nyaruko and Kuuko. This might suggest the weapon is actually an agency standard weapon. * Kuuko can literally set the bar on fire and use it to inflict more damage. Nyaruko's Moves Space CQC "Blasphemous Grenade" * A grenade with a 10-20 ft blast radius at minimum. * Dispatches many foes at once. * No shrapnel? Seems to be mostly just explosive. Space CQC "Blasphemous Grenade Megamix" * Looks like an atomic bomb and is held with two hands. It is very unlikely to still be considered a grenade by any means. * Shown in Season 2 Episode 3, however, it does not get thrown. Therefor, its effects are unknown as to how powerful it actually is. Space CQC "Blasphemous Stun Grenade" * Season 2 Episode 11 appearance. * Effects are unknown, however, it did help Nyaruko and Mahiro escape. Exterminating Last Bullet * Nyaruko punched Nodens and it created some sort of giant ray of light(presumably knocking him into the sky). * Unknown if it just hurt Nodens or did something more impactful. Space CQC Enhancer Form * Has a black suit appear around her as armor. * The suit made the aliens seemingly think the Space Defense Agency had arrived. Its unknown if that was just coincidence or the suit is a symbol or armor of the agency itself. * Improves combat abilities according to Nyaruko. * Can be used even with Space CQC is jammed or disabled via certain means. Space CQC "Unspeakable Anti-Ship Chainsaw" * Like the "Unspeakable Bar Thing" can be pulled out of anywhere. * Not only does it function as a dangerous close quarters combat weapon but it also can explode when dropped on someone. Eye Sword * Season 1 Episode 12, created by transforming an "Unspeakable Bar Thing." * Is literally just a huge sword... Space CQC Unspeakable Monster's Hellish Cobra Twist * Season 2 Episode 8 it appears as just a grab/choke move. Space CQC x Space CQC x Space CQC Ultra Chaos Trilogy * Season 2 Episode 9 appearance. * Its literally just a shortsword what is with that name??!! * She just pulls it from behind her back out of thin air. Dimension Severing Repulsive Kick * Season 2 Episode 9 * When dealing with the humanoid flame turrets Nyaruko does a super sonic kick that delivered a massive blast. Kuuko's Moves Fire Form * Generally used in tough situations or combat. Despite being quite revealing looking in terms of appearance, is quite effective. * Seems kinda similar in concept to Nyaruko's CQC Enhancer. Space CQC 100 Telekinetic Mobile Batteries * Flying laser turrets that shoot and track enemies. Sometimes the turrets seem to act somewhat independently. * Can notably deploy at least 6 of them. Kuuko before could only deploy two according to Nyaruko. * Can deploy from thin air creating a flame puff as they appear. * Can deploy from under Kuuko's skirt. Space CQC Fire Shield * Used in Season 1 Episode 5 and can burn anything or anyone who touches it. It may be possible to break through considering Luhy Distone rides out of the flames in a vehicle or it could be likely that Kuuko allowed them to exit safely. * Can be neutralized with Hasuta's ability to control the wind. Space CQC "Pearl of wisdom number 5, Anywhere Lighter" * Used in Season 1 Episode 8 to light candles... * Maybe could do more than that, but we don't really get to see it... Space CQC "Demon Blade" [Actual Name Needed] * Appears in Season 1 Episode 8. Pulled out from under her skirt. * Somewhat curved and powerful looking sword. LIGHTING SHANTA ON FIRE * Shanta turned into a burning version of himself and charged enemies with no harm to himself. Men in Black Neuralyzer * Just like in Men in Black erases memories. Obviously a reference and Kuuko is even complete with a suit! * Despite being equipment in a sense, it is deployed like Space CQC by Kuuko and both times quite rapidly. * Used once in the OVA and once in Season 2 Episode 1. Hasuta's Moves * Wind Control. Can be used to deflect enemies, used as a shield, and even deactivated the fire shield put up by Kuuko. * Hasuta's True Form allows him to become stronger, act/look differently, and give him an overall extra edge in combat. Luhy Distone's Moves * Crystal Staff and can summon crystals. * Can literally freeze an entire room and is capable of making things cold or frozen. Team Based Space CQC * All-for-One, One-for-All Tiplet Maximum. Used by Nyaruko, Kuuko, and Hasuta as a super move to attempt to take down the giant ape. Gallery